


The Fool You Need

by transhitman



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: M/M, Smut, a couple of dudes being gay, just a couple of mutton chop having dudes being guys, starts out cute then gets saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhitman/pseuds/transhitman
Summary: In which Goodsir and Collins survived their doomed expedition and live a cute domestic life in England, running around in the woods, catching leaches, and doing other, more metaphorically dirty things. You know ; )





	The Fool You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've never actually written smut before and I'm a Hypervirgin, so I'm super embarrassed to post this but here it is anyway. Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't roast me lol.

Locals stayed away from the house down the wooded lane. There were no rumors of haunting, no unsafe wildlife, nothing like that. The revulsion stemmed purely from the eccentricity of the two residents. Rarely were they seen except at the market to buy their living necessities. There was however, a big, friendly dog that barked and ran around the property. Any other times the locals spotted the human residents, they were on their way out into the denser woods by their home, a small naturalist enthusiastically leading a bear of a man out to the lake to catch leeches and toads. When dusk fell they’d return with nets and jars full of flora and fauna. The locals imagined the inside of their home to be covered floor to ceiling with terrariums and flower pots of all shapes and sizes.

And they were right. The small but roomy house was filled with all things natural and the floors were littered with drawings of anatomical structures and diagrams of plants. After everything, the wild house felt more like a home than its residents had felt in years. Part of it was the warm summers, part of it was the fact that fresh fruits and vegetables grew just a short walk away, part of it was that the lead poisoning and scurvy had long become just a memory, part of it was that there were no bear-shaped demons in the local area. But most of it was each other. The home was the roof over their heads, but their arms around each other's shoulders shielded them better than any four plant-covered walls ever could.

They supposed it was for the best that people shied away from their residence. If their neighbors didn’t find it suspicious that two grown men shared a house, they’d certainly be shocked to find that there was only one bedroom. It was the only room in the house that wasn’t somehow overtaken with the wilds. Even in the kitchen there were herbs growing in pots on the counter and little vegetables in the windowsill. Goodsir chided him for it, but Collins would sometimes feed their store of seeds and carrots to the animals that wandered into their yard. He would even get birds to land on his hands, at which point Goodsir stopped complaining about the waste of food just sat smiling at the sight.

Yes, they supposed it was for the best that people shied away. Life on a ship is a life lacking privacy. It’s a life lacking time to really love someone. Sure there were little flings here and there, and sometimes there could be more, but there was always that fear of punishment, and the lingering dread of reaching shore only to never see each other again. Here in their house down the wooded lane, they didn’t have to worry about anything like that. Here they could love each other as blatantly as they pleased. No one would see Collins slip his hand around Goodsir’s, no one would see Goodsir stand tip-toe and peck Collins on the cheek, no one would see how they adjusted each other’s skewed clothes, or how one would stare dramily at the other while he was engaged in a mundane task.

And of course, no one would hear when they fucked. That was a pretty big plus. They were both pretty physical people, so love making was a fairly frequent event in the Goodsir-Collins household. This time, it started in the kitchen with a bout of kissing, then moved to the bedroom as the pair realized there was far too much clutter on the tables and counters. Goodsir closed the door with his heel to ensure the dog wouldn’t get in. They had tried once to carry on with the dog watching them, but it had been incredibly awkward.

The two practically jumped onto the bed, Collins pushing Goodsir onto his back and kissing him deeply. Goodsir brought his hands to Collins’ face, running his fingers through his wiry mutton chops and into his hair. He moaned softly as Collins slipped his tongue between his lips, grazing across Goodsir’s front teeth. Collins maneuvered his hands under Goodsir’s shirt. He reveled in the feeling of his warm skin beneath his fingers, moving his hands across his hips and lower back. He squeezed his slightly chubby sides, each touch dredging up another moan from Goodsir. Goodsir tugged lightly at Collins’ hair and sighed against his lips. They carried on for a moment more, holding each other close and taking in the sensation of skin against skin until Goodsir untangled his fingers from Collins’ hair and began to unbutton his shirt. Collins took this as his cue to move down to kiss Goodsir’s neck. He pushed himself to his hands and knees and trailed kisses down to his collarbone, some light, some heavy, all the while breathing him in in extacy. He rested his hands on Goodsir’s hips and rubbed circles into them with his thumbs. Goodsir, now shirtless, wrapped his arms around Collins’ shoulders and hummed softly as Collins worked his magic. Collins began to feel his cock stiffen. He huffed and stroked Goodsir’s thigh as his cock strained against his pants. Another moan escaped from Goodsir. He tilted Collins’ face back up to look him.

“Can-can we just get to it already?” Goodsir asked breathlessly.

Collins grinned. “Very forward of you, darling.” His voice was low and husky. He kissed Goodsir once again on the lips, then broke away to undress. He pulled his shirt over his head, then pulled down Goodsir’s pants. He leaned back and tugged the trousers all the way off. From his kneeling position he paused to look at his lover’s body. A mat of dark hair covered Goodsir’s chest and spread down his stomach. It wasn’t a clean line, rather it was a layer of fuzz that covered most of his body. Sans trousers, the growing bulge in his pants was much more obvious. Collins paused only a moment to let his mind file through all the things he wanted to do to Goodsir, then he leaned down again to kiss Goodsir’s stomach. He moved further down to the hem of his underwear. He flicked his tongue over his skin, making Goodsir shudder beneath him. He pulled the underwear down inch by inch. He moved his mouth down along with it, teasing almost to the base of Goodsir’s cock. Goodsir whined and squeezed his knees around Collins’ broad chest. His hips twitched, and Collins obliged what he was silently asking for.

He pulled Goodsir’s underwear all the way down and licked up the side of his hard prick. He placed one hand on the underside of Goodsir’s thigh. With the other, he stroked Goodsir’s cock as he worked the tip with his mouth. Goodsir gripped Collins’ hair, tighter this time, moaning louder. Collins tasted precum as he took Goodsir further into his mouth. Goodsir’s hips twitched again, and taken by surprise Collins stumbled in his rhythm slightly.

“Ah, s-sorry,” Goodsir managed to squeeze out between moans. Collins squeezed Goodsir’s thigh in reassurance. He could handle rougher, if the gentle doctor would ever want to dole it out. Collins wished in the back of his mind that he would. The thought of Goodsir thrusting into the back of his throat, the doctor’s moans, it was getting to Collins, making him blush even as he sucked his boyfriend off. His cock was almost painfully hard now. He pulled away, prompting a disappointed sigh from Goodsir. Collins stepped off the bed and rummaged around in their drawers until he found a jar of oil. He opened it as he returned to the bed, where Goodsir had adjusted himself to a more comfortable position.

Collins poured a bit of the oil onto his hand, thoroughly spreading it over his fingers before easing one thick digit into Goodsir’s ass. At this point, with as long as they’d been together, Goodsir had gotten used to the sensation, so one finger wasn’t a huge deal. However, one finger was a far cry from Collins’ girth. Collins slipped a second finger in and pressed up against Goodsir’s sweet spot. He worked his fingers inside him, drawing out little grunts and moans from the doctor. Then he slipped in a third finger, effortlessly keeping his rhythm smooth. Goodsir knitted his brow. He smiled lopsidedly as pleasure washed through his body, curled his toes as his arousal mounted.

“A-are you just gonna tease me forever or…?” Goodsir’s question trailed off into a strained groan. Collins wanted badly to get to business, but god did he love seeing Goodsir like this.

“You’re ready for me?” Collins already knew the answer from all the noises Goodsir was making, but he asked anyway.

Goodsir laughed breathily. “Goodness, Henry, I’ve been ready for the past five minutes!”

Collins gently pulled out his fingers and Goodsir sighed as he was once again left unfulfilled. Collins worked his pants and underwear over his erection at once, finally freeing his sizable cock from the strained confines of the fabric. Somewhat to Collins’ surprise, Goodsir sat up and grabbed the bottle of oil. He poured some out into his hand and pulled Collins closer, grabbing his cock with his oil-covered hand. Collins bit his lip as Goodsir began slowly stroking him. Goodsir looked up from his work, now sure in his strokes, and met Collins’ eyes. Collins pressed his lips against Goodsir’s, softly grunting as he finally received the pleasure he so desperately needed. He dug his blunt nails into the back of Goodsir’s neck as they kissed harder, and precum dripped down his cock. Then Goodsir broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead to Collins’ and pulled him back so that Collins lay on top of him. He positioned his thighs to the sides of Collins’ hips.

Goodsir choked back a gasp as Collins pressed into him. Even if he was used to getting penetrated now, Collins’ prick was still pretty huge. Collins gripped the bedsheets, resisting the urge to just thrust in all at once. He eased in inch by inch, finally burying himself to the hilt. He ran a hand down Goodsir’s side and bit his lip. “Mmm... Harry, you feel so good,” He moaned, burying his face in Goodsir’s neck.

Goodsir hummed. “You know, you say that every time.” He smiled, grazing his nails across Collins’ muscular back.

“Well, it’s true every time,” Collins said softly in Goodsir’s ear. He squeezed his thigh and pushed himself up to look at Goodsir’s face. “God, I love you.” Goodsir smiled and once again pulled Collins in for a kiss. Collins lingered for a long moment before pulling away and starting to thrust into Goodsir. He started slow and deep, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in. With each thrust he increased speed, until he was keeping up a steady rhythm. Goodsir moaned beneath him and squeezed his thighs tighter around his hips. Collins gripped the sheets. His groans matched the rhythm of his thrusts. Heat pooled in his abdomen as he felt Goodsir tight around him. An explicative slipped off his tongue, a rarity saved only for situations like this.

Goodsir moved his hands from Collins’ back to his chest. He felt up Collins’ powerful torso, a perfectly balanced combination of muscle and fat, sturdy but soft. He breathed in shakily as he dug his fingers into Collins’ sides. “Harder,” he breathed. Collins obliged. His thrusts quickened and the already shaking bed started knocking against the wall. Goodsir let out one long moan. His back arched and he too uttered an expletive. Collins let out a breathless chuckle. The heat in his abdomen was reaching its peak. Beneath him, Goodsir’s moans were also reaching a forte. He dug his nails hard into Collins’ back, squeezed his thighs tight. He shut his eyes and tilted his head back, teetering on the brink of orgasm.

Goodsir gasped as he came. Cum splattered across both men’s chests as Goodsir let out a long moan. Collins felt Goodsir tense around him, felt his nails drag across his back. Goodsir’s moans were music to his ears. His climax pushed Collins closer to his own. He gripped Goodsir’s thigh tighter and absolutely railed him through his orgasm. With a few more desperate thrusts, a wave of pleasure consumed him. Collins came deep into Goodsir, pressed in to his limit. He again buried his face into his lover’s shoulder, his loud moans muffled against his flesh. Goodsir hugged him close and they both let out their last few residual gasps as they came down from their highs.

Collins wrapped his arms under Goodsir, returning the embrace. He hummed and planted kisses on Goodsir’s shoulder. He listened to Goodsir’s heavy breaths in his ear, calming his own pounding heart. They rested like that for a bit, then Collins reluctantly rolled off to the side. He rummaged in the drawers until he found something suitable to clean up their mess. He wiped his own chest down first, then neatly folded the cloth and passed it to Goodsir. As Goodsir cleaned himself up, Collins pulled his underwear from his trousers. He put them on and climbed under the covers of the bed. Goodsir was too tired to bother with putting the dirtied cloth anywhere, so he tossed it into the corner and crawled under the covers with Collins. Collins turned on his side to face Goodsir, eyelids heavy. Goodsir stretched, audibly popping a few vertebrae. With a sigh, he snuggled back against Collins, who wrapped his arms around him with a chuckle.

“You know, I heard that,” he said. “Was I a bit too rough or are you just getting old?” But there was no answer. Goodsir was already asleep, his chest slowly expanding and contracting in Collins’ arms. Collins smiled to himself about how lucky he was to have this, to have lived through their doomed expedition, to have met Goodsir, to have a home where he could love him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to the soft sounds of Goodsir’s breath and the earthy smell of his hair.

No one poked around near the house at the end of the wooded lane. There were no rumors of haunting, there were no cannibals lurking in the shadows, and there wasn’t a polar bear-shaped spirit stalking the grounds. No, there were only two men, both a bit funny in the head, who wanted to live their lives as they were. Maybe the locals new that. Maybe they could see the stitched-up scars behind their eyes, maybe they did see how they looked at each other, how they held hands out in the woods. And maybe not. But the reason didn’t matter to the two Henrys. Under that roof, between those cluttered walls, in each other’s arms, they were happy. At last, they were happy.


End file.
